


Shinra's Midwife

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Cloud is giving birth to Sephiroth's child. Sephiroth is being... Sephiroth about it.Thankfully Zack's around so Cloud can tap out to someone actually good at being supportive.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 26
Kudos: 441





	Shinra's Midwife

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on some old notes I remember (and am yet to find) from years ago. 
> 
> Warnings: omegaverse, mpreg, childbirth, Sephiroth being a creep,

Winnie Neuman considered herself one of Shinra’s best obstetricians.

Not that there was that many of them really.

For the most of Shinra’s employees the company just let them go find their own. But SOLDIER’s were different. The combination of Mako and different cells within them meant that their children were of as much interest to Shinra as they themselves were. Meant that their children were a possible way for enemies to get a hold of information about Shinra’s project. There was also the different risk factors of the birth itself as well.

So Winnie, and the handful of others, who managed to get what is really the job of a lifetime are predominantly responsible for the births of an heirs to the SOLDIER program, with a couple of Big Named Shinra members thrown in there as well to keep things interesting.

Most of the time though their job was pretty similar to the average obstetrician. Especially now that Hojo has mysteriously gone missing.

And Winnie was one of the best. Possibly the best.

Considering she was chosen to deliver the Silver General’s child herself she feels like it’s an assumption backed up with a level of evidence.

Sephiroth’s mate is, in some ways exactly what Winnie would expect and some ways completely not.

Cloud Strife is an attractive omega male, which Winnie expected. But he’s neither high ranking nor some besotted Sephiroth fan like Winnie thought when she had been told Sephiroth had sired a child.

He’s also self-reliant and stubborn – Winnie has never seen Sephiroth at a single one of her appointments with his omega. And she doesn’t know whether that was his decision or Cloud’s but Cloud certainly doesn’t seem that bothered by it.

Honestly she’s a bit surprised when Sephiroth is there for the birth. And realises almost just as quickly that she’s never actually spent that much time around the alpha.

Sure, she’s dealt with him in passing. She’s high enough in Shinra and tied to the SOLDIER program enough to.

But this is not dealing with passing.

No, this is being responsible for his mate and child’s health during a very dangerous, and exposing, time.

And she realises just why so many people find him so intimidating.

At least he doesn’t seem that interested in Winnie. Just intently focused on his mate in a way that is kind of creepy more than endearing if Winnie is being honest.

Not that Cloud seems to be handling it that negatively at all. A strong one, Winnie supposes.

But there is always a point for everyone where the pain gets too much. And Cloud hits it much the same.

Winnie tries not to think about how much Sephiroth’s eyes seem to light up at it.

It’s really hard to ignore it though, with the words that quickly join.

“That’s it Cloud, bare the pain,” Sephiroth says, his voice deep and possessive, and Winnie really resists the urge to stare at him bug-eyed because does he seriously think that’s comforting? In the slightest?

“Seph-” Cloud says, before getting cut off by a groan with the next contraction. And he’s doing well, really – Winnie has yet to see anyone be able to form words that aren’t curses during contractions by this point.

“Shhh,” Sephiroth says, and it does seem soothing in a way, “you’re doing well, baring my children into the world.”

The grown that escapes Cloud seems more of aggravation than pain.

Winnie isn’t surprised when Cloud takes a swing at Sephiroth. There are many who hit their mates during birth, a way of making them feel the pain as well she supposes.

It’s not that abnormal for their mates, normally more enhanced than them, to catch the hands before they can land the blow. Nor to pepper kisses along the knuckles.

It is abnormal though for such fond glee to be evident in their mate’s eyes.

“Fucking bastard-” Cloud says. Possibly aware of Sephiroth’s expression. Or possibly he’s just taken to swearing at the person somewhat responsible for him pain – that's common enough.

“Tell me,” Sephiroth says, “tell me how much it hurts – how much it hurts as your body is permanently changed from bringing my child into the world?”

“No,” Cloud says from clenched teeth.

“Why not?”

“Because you’re supposed to be comforting me!”

“I am,” Sephiroth says and Winnie has to hold back a snort. Because she’s seen a lot of piss-poor attempts at comfort in her time but Sephiroth really takes the prize for turning it into something inherently creepy.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud says and Winnie is pretty sure she knows what he’s going to say next but Sephiroth just gives a mildly questioning hum. “Get. Out.”

“What?”

“I said – Get Out,” Cloud says, although it’s more a snarl, that ends with panted breath with his next contractions. He’s really close now – probably not the best time to decide to change the residents of the room but Winnie would agree that this would probably go easier of Sephiroth wasn’t there.

“If that is what you want,” Sephiroth says coolly.

“Yes,” Cloud says, “and get me Zack.”

That earns a chuckle from Sephiroth. Probably the fondest sound Winnie has ever heard come from him.

“Alright, I will get you Zackary,” Sephiroth says, leaning in to press a kiss to Cloud’s forehead that’s swatted away, before taking his leave. 

It takes maybe 10 minutes before Zack Fair shows up. But it is long enough for Cloud to go from really close to actively crowning.

“Hey Spike, what happened?” Zack says, a hand by the side of his face to block Cloud’s lower half from his vision – endearing in a silly way, Winnie supposes.

It’s her first time properly seeing him as well. A bit surprising if she’s being honest since she’s been hearing about the fact he has a girl somewhere in the slums before she heard about the General having picked up a mate. Had been waiting for him to show up at her office any day for over a year.

“Seph was...” Cloud starts before groaning with his next contraction. And Zack, immediately, grabs his hand to let him squeeze it. Something Cloud takes advantage of.

“Intense,” Cloud finishes once the contraction is finished.

“Right,” Zack says and he doesn’t sound surprised. “So what am I here for – please don’t tell me it’s to help, because I love you Cloud, I really do, but I don’t want to see any of... that.”

“Just comfort me,” Cloud says, “tell me I’m doing a good job.”

“Hurts that bad?” Zack asks, his head tilted in an overexpression of confusion that’s probably just to lighten the mood.

“It hurts so much,” Cloud says with a weak laugh, but it gets quickly cut off with the next contraction. “Fuck it fucking hurts-”

“You can do it though Spike,” Zack says, his free hand coming to brush Cloud’s hair up from his eyes. “You’re tough like that.”

Cloud rolls his eyes at it and gives Zack an unimpressed look. Which is probably exactly what Zack had wanted to happen Winnie has a feeling.

“You are doing good though Cloud,” Zack says. “And you know Seph’s proud of you he’s-”

“Just really bad at showing it,” Cloud says, but it doesn’t sound like an argument to the point.

“Yeah, that,” Zack says, “still, bet you he’ll cry when he sees her.”

“What?” Cloud asks before it apparently clicks for him. “No way, he doesn’t cry about anything – you're on.”

* * *

Both Cloud and the baby make it though the birth healthy and whole because Winnie is good at her job and overall it was a pretty standard birth, mako-side-effects aside.

Zack all-but immediately goes to get Sepiroth from the waiting room and the General’s eyes hone onto this mate and child as soon as he enters the room. He’s by their side nearly an instant later, an easy speed and grace that even other SOLDIERs envy.

“She’s perfect,” Sephiroth says, his voice low. “Thank you for her.”

“She’s mine too,” Cloud says, but there doesn’t seem to be heat in his words – just teasing.

Sephiroth hums in agreement.

“And that’s what makes her perfect – a combination of our genetics germinated in your womb. A perfection that cannot be replicated.”

“Unless we have another one.”

“No. They will be perfect in a different way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty, Twitter is GoddessofRoyal, if you want to chat to me about Final Fantasy 7 (original, remake, omegaverse, mpreg, Cloud) or send me prompts or whatever.


End file.
